mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoru
Yoru '''is a Ninja originally from the Lin Kuei clan of assassins who serves Shao Kahn. He first appeared in Mortal Kombat (2011) and first appeared playable in Mortal Kombat X About Yoru Yoru was a ninja member of the Lin Kuei. When the cyber initiative took place, he refused the transformation and managed to escape. However, he was later captured by Shao Kahn's forces, and was experimented on by Shang Tsung. The result would leave him physically scarred, but also give him the power to control both fire and ice. Appearance As a human, Yoru was bulky and wore a dark blue ninja garb. He had dark hair and brown eyes and was very muscular. As his mutated Ninja form, he has grey skin and wears a dark blue and grey outfit that covers his entire body. He has a grey mask that cover his face, only revealing his two white eyes and he carries two dual ninja swords on his back. Combat characteristics Yoru was very muscular as a human, and this carried over to his mutated form. He tends to use his fire and ice abilities to both attack and defend himself. His two ninja swords are also fire and ice based, one having fire traits and the other having ice. Powers and Abilities Yoru has the ability to control fire and ice. He also has ninja fighting skills, teleportation, and exceptional strength. Yoru also heals incredibly fast, and cannot be killed easily. Like D'Vorah, Yoru's body can rebuild itself. His body can regrow limbs, organs, and skin at a very fast pace. This makes hims somewhat immortal, however he could be killed if he were prevented from healing. Signature moves * '''Fireball / Iceball: Yoru shoots either a fireball or iceball (depending on the variation). If it's a fireball, the opponent will take damage and start burning and screaming, leaving him/her open for an attack for a short period of tim. If it's an iceball, the opponent won't take damage but will be frozen for a longer period of time. (MKX) * Shoulder Stab: Yoru takes both of his swords and stabs them into the opponents shoulders, then kicks them away. (MKX) * Teleport: A green flash engulfs Yoru and then he appears behind the opponent. (MKX) ** Teleport Strike: While performing the Teleport '''move, instead of appearing behind the opponent, he flies through the ground behind the opponent and uppercuts him/her. (MKX) * '''Sword Slice: Yoru takes his flaming sword and slices the opponent with it, then takes his ice sword and does the same. Then he takes both and stabs the opponent in the chest, and then throws the opponent behind him. (MKX) * Heal: Yoru freezes himself or is engulfed in flame (depending on his variation) for about 3 seconds, returning 10% of his health if he finishes the entire process. If the opponent touches him, they will become frozen or they will begin to burn (however projectiles will not effect the opponent but will interrupt the healing process. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: Yoru freezes his opponent, then throws a fireball knocking them back. (MKX) * Throw: Yoru punches the opponent in the face twice with ice covering his fists, then does a flaming roundhouse kick that knocks them back. (MKX) Fatalities * Melted: Yoru''' freezes the opponent completely except for their head, he then throws a fireball at their feet, which spreads throughout the opponent's entire body, melting them as they scream in pain. The ice melts, revealing a giant pool of blood and just a few chunks of body left along with the head. (MKX) * '''Furnace: Yoru freezes the opponents abdomen, then smashes it open. He then shoots a fireball into the abdomen, spreading throughout the inside of the opponent's body, burning his insides (fire and smoke can be seen emitting from his body) . The opponent falls to his knees, and a burnt tongue drops out of his mouth before he/she collapses to the ground. (MKX) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters